Ginny Weasley, First Year
by mehx2
Summary: Ginny Weasley's POV in her first year of Hogwarts, or in other words, The Chamber of Secrets Ginny's style. Enjoy! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY I'M TRYING OUT A HARRY POTTER FANFIC! TELL ME HOW IT IS!**

**TOTALLY GINNY'S POV 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE JK ROWLING'S!**

**LOVE, FAWKESPOWER :)**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

Dear Stupid Journal,

However stupid you are, I'm writing in you. Probably because Mum is making me. She's finally got a daughter and I'm as tomboyish as anything. She's so upset, but that's Mum for you! So now she's got me writing in a diary (that I like to call a journal, but that doesn't erase the loopy letters on the cover), since she's convinced herself that once I go into my angsty teenage years, I'll need one.

Anyway, I'm Ginny Weasley, soon to be first year at Hogwarts, brother to Ron Weasley, who is Harry Potter's best mate. That's right, _the _Harry Potter. The famous one. It's amazing that someone that famous would actually be best mates with an idiot like my brother. But then again, that might mean that I have a chance with him, seeing that I'm not much better than Ron.

The Weasley family is honestly a family that has way too many children. I'm the youngest of eight, and the other seven are boys. You can see where I get my girly nature. And stupid journal, if you didn't get it, that was sarcasm. The oldest is Bill, short for William, and he is my favorite. I know you shouldn't discriminate between your siblings, but I can't help it. Bill has always considered me as more than some dumb girl in a frilly dress, _and _he's a curse breaker, which makes him much more interesting.

Then there's Charlie, who's more of an outdoor bloke. He works with dragons in Romania, and he is a magical creature fanatic. He's pretty cool too, but Bill works at Gringotts with goblins. That's the wizarding bank. Charlie's pretty close to Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

After Charlie, there's Percy. I don't even know how to describe him. Ron thinks that he looks a bit like a horned owl, with his glasses and all, but I think that that's not accurate. We should add ugly somewhere in there. Percy is a bookworm, and he's worse that Hermione. He's also a rule abiding freak, and the most un-Weasley Weasley ever known. I'm getting tired of describing him. Let's move on, shall we?

Next we have Fred and George. They're twins, and inseparable. I think that even though I like Bill better, I'm closer to Fred and George, since Bill is always away. Fred and George are born pranksters and, even though they are nothing compared to me, are part of the elite group called I-spend-way-too-much-time-in-detention. But they're hilarious. I hear all sorts of stories about them at Hogwarts, and I'm so excited to go for the first time and see them in one of their amazing schemes.

And then, my last brother but definitely not least (mostly since his BEST MATE IS HARRY POTTER) is Ron. Ron isn't known to be the funniest, most talented (except in chess, CURSE HIS GENIUS ABILITIES), or most interesting, but he is very brave. I've never really seen it in person, but apparently last year he saved the school from You-Know-Who stealing the Philosopher's stone. Of course, he probably could not have done it without Harry and Hermione, but he's my brother, so of course I'll be proud of him.

I hope you enjoyed my rare compliments about Ron, because I doubt that they will be happening very quickly anymore.

Merlin, is it 10 pm already! Seeing that I'm only 11, I need my sleep, or else I'll be cranky in the morning. My brother's agree, Ginny Weasley cranky in the morning is not a good thing.

Good Night Stupid Journal

~Ginny Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! The reviews I got were very helpful, I reread some of Ginny's parts in the books to see if I could write like her a bit more. Oh, and something else I thought I might want to clear up.**

**THIS IS NOT TOM RIDDLE'S DIARY. THIS IS GINNY'S DIARY THAT MRS. WEASLEY IS MAKING HER WRITE IN. Later, I'm going to introduce Tom Riddle's diary, and there will be short entries of her talking about how she likes Tom's diary better since it talks back to her. I'm also going to include her entries to Tom, but right now it's a secret diary that she's never told anyone about. Sorry for the confusion, and I hope you guys still like it!**

**Please continue to review. Please please!**

**DISCLAIMER: GINNY IS AWESOME, BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME OWN HER. SHE AND THE REST OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY MRS. JK ROWLING, THE QUEEN. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**~fawkespower, signing off :)**

Hello Journal,

So I've decided to accept the fact that I am being forced to write in you and actually use you for useful means. Anyways, at the moment, Ron is clearly upset about the fact that Harry hasn't written back to him all summer. I knew Harry was too good to be true. He obviously didn't want to associate with Ron anymore.

But there is a good chance that isn't true. Hermione wrote to Ron as well; Harry hadn't responded to her either. Maybe that horrible Muggle family Harry stays with is doing something about his mail.

The other day, I saw Fred and George looking quite suspicious in the corner. I went up to them to demand an explanation.

Fred, George. What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" I demanded.

George rolled his eyes. "Would you like to be a little more specific? I could answer that question with something as simple as 'we're breathing'."

"Honestly Ginny, you call yourself our sister?" Fred finished.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. I put my hands on my hips. "You know what I mean. Now, spill."

Fred sighed. "Fine, we'll tell you. But you had better not tell Mum or Dad."

George started to talk now. "We want to rescue Harry. We know him, and it's not like him to ignore Ron. They're really good friends."

"So, how exactly are you going to do this?"

Fred and George exchanged worried expressions. "Little sis, some things are better off kept as secrets." And with that they swept off to the table.

"Fred! George! You tricked me!" I shouted in their direction, but they had disappeared up the stairs. I sighed and went back to my room. I really hope that they don't do something idiotic, because Mum will go off her rocker.

See you,

Ginny Weasley


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I got a little writer's block for this story, so I kind of wrote more in my other story. But I'm back to this one! Please review, and tell me if you like it! Also I'd love suggestions! I'll have another chapter up soon if I get enough reviews!**

**~fawkespower :)**

Dear Journal,

You will not believe what happened today. Harry Potter is in my house. Yes, you read that write. At this very moment, he is downstairs eating breakfast with the rest of my family. Of course, only after I completely embarrassed myself. I'm still clueless as to how he got here, but I'll find out sooner or later. I'm guessing Fred and George's plan to rescue Harry worked, but they looked a bit glum, so I'm guessing whatever they did wasn't very agreeable with Mum.

I slept like a rock, seeing that I went to bed at 10 pm yesterday. So this morning, I got up as usual, and I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. What I didn't expect was for HARRY POTTER to be sitting at the table downstairs. So, me being the suave, cool, attractive girl as I am, literally squealed and ran back upstairs. Now I am sitting on my bed trying to cool down from my third encounter with Harry Potter (though two of them were at the Kings Cross Station), and debating whether or not it's worth it to go back downstairs.

I'll go downstairs, I'm starving. Merlin, Ron is going to make so much fun of me for this. Wish me luck!

_A little later_

I was lucky! Mum had sent Fred, George, and Ron outside for de-gnoming. Harry, of course, volunteered (yes you read that right. He _volunteered) _to go and help my brothers de-gnome. So, by the time I came downstairs, the kitchen was empty except for Mum, and she fixed me a nice piece of toast.

I was eating very quickly so I could finish before Harry came back when I heard Mum speak.

"Ginny dear, don't you think that you're, er, obsession with Harry is a bit over the top?" I looked up at her.

"Really Mum, I have no idea what you're talking about." I saw her suppress a smile. Oh, how I wanted to punch something. I settled with biting hard on my toast, which just ended with me having a giant toothache. "Honestly Mum," I said, with one hand on my cheek pressing on my tooth, "There is no obsession. I was just a bit surprised about Harry being here. And you know me in the mornings. I'm very unpredictable." I smiled sweetly at her, and Mum just rolled her eyes.

"If you say so Ginny. Oh, and could you do me a favor and tell the boys to come back inside?"

Oh, go outside? And talk to Harry? "Er, Mum, I'd love to but I can't. I've only just remembered, I have tons of work to do." And with that, I dashed up to my room leaving behind a slightly amused Mum. Just as I reached my room, I heard the slam of a door. _Dad,_ I thought, but I'll say hi to him later. Right now, I'm trying to stay as far away from Harry Potter as possible.

I don't know how long I spent sitting in my room playing with an occasional Dungbomb, careful not to set it off. Finally, I heard footsteps coming upstairs. I peered out of my door to get a better look. Unluckily for me, I had peered out just as Harry and Ron passed my room. I closed my door with a snap, and leaned against it. I heard Ron's voice.

"Ginny. You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally-" Don't worry Ronald, you are so going to regret that later. How dare you tell my future husband that! Oh, did I say future husband? I meant, er, whatever. Please disregard the last couple of sentences.

I sat down on my bed again, and now I'm writing all of this down in my journal. Might as well keep a record of it, eh? I think I might get used to the idea of having a journal.

Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I might as well, seeing that I'm avoiding Harry today. Tomorrow I will be a little more casual, and I might even have a decent conversation with him. One step at a time Ginny, one step at a time.

Good Night,

Ginny

**Review! The button is just down there! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I updated quicker than I thought I would, I just really wanted to write it, so I did.**

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could review, or else I might just end up dropping the story, since I don't have any feedback.**

**In other words, PLEASE REVIEW! And I'm open to any ideas, criticism, etc. **

**THANKS!**

**Peace out!**

**fawkespower ;)**

August 10th

Dear Journal,

So my attempts of talking to Harry Potter went well. In other words, I failed dismally. It was terrible. I couldn't look him into the eye without blushing profusely. Of course, when confronted by my brothers I would deny any accusations. Ah, well, I'll just tell you what happened today.

It's been about a week since I last wrote, and there were many awkward conversations between Harry and I since. For example, one time I was just sitting casually downstairs reading a book when he walked in.

I immediately jerked my head up and just stared at him. "Uh, hi Harry!" Real smooth Ginny.

"Hey Ginny. Do you happen to know where Ron keeps his chess set?"

I found it hard to concentrate. "Er, yes I think so. I borrowed it, er, a few days ago." I jumped up and turned on my heel, but then I tripped on the carpet and fell onto my face.

"OOMPH!" I said as I gracefully turned over onto my back. Harry was standing there, just staring at me. "Er, sorry about that. I'm dead clumsy." Yes! I had gotten through and entire sentence without stuttering. At least, not too much.

Harry stretched out his hand. "Here" he said, and I grabbed his hand. He 'pulled' me up, but being the scrawny kid he was, it didn't do much good.

"Thanks" I said, ducking my head and blushing profusely. Oh, Merlin, I can't even think about it. It was so terrible! I sprinted up to my room, grabbed Ron's chess set, and wouldn't stop blushing until Harry Potter was long gone with the chess set. I know what you're thinking, Ginny Weasley is so good with first impressions. I know. I really am, aren't I?

Another time, during breakfast, Harry and Ron came downstairs as Mum and I were eating. I accidentally knocked my porridge bowl to the floor and had to duck under the table to retrieve it. It was so humiliating!

I was saved by the owls though.

"Letter's from school" Mum said. "Dumbledore already knows you're here, Harry - doesn't miss a trick that man. You two've got them, too." she said as Fred and George sleepily dragged themselves downstairs.

I pulled my letter out of the envelope and quickly skimmed my supplies. I was horrified to see that I was required to buy all of the Lockhart books! His lot doesn't come cheap, and to tell you the truth, my family isn't that well off financially.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books, too!" Fred said as he read Harry's letter. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

I stifled a giggle as I saw Mum's expression. Fred immediately fell silent.

"That lot won't come cheap." George said, almost reading my mind. "Lockhart's books are really expensive..."

"Well, we'll manage," Mum said. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand." I dropped my eyes. I understood that we had money problems, but still, I still would like to own something that isn't rubbish. Merlin, I sound like Ron.

Oh, and this is when Harry decided to talk to me, causing me to humiliate myself even more.

"Oh, are you starting Hogwarts this year?" he said to me. The most I could do was nod, of course blushing as well, and then put my elbow into the butter dish. I'm bonkers, I'm telling you. Bonkers.

Luckily, nobody saw this since right at that instant Percy walked in. Of course, I chuckled silently as I saw Percy's Head Boy badge pinned to his chest as he walked up to the table. I almost laughed out loud when he almost sat on Errol.

"Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys." From my point of view, I thought that Ron looked very excited to hear from Hermione. _Very_ excited, if you get my meaning. *wink*

I zoned out as Ron read out Hermione's letter. So far she seemed like a bookworm, and a insufferable know-it-all, which makes me very confused to why Ron likes her so much. Oh yes he does, he can't deny it. I haven't met her yet, but I am looking forward to it. I do doubt that Hermione would be annoying, since she did help Harry and Ron save the school last year.

Anyway, the boys were planning on going to play quidditch at a clearing up the hill, and as usual I wasn't allowed to join. It was so unfair, but I wasn't going to let that rule me. As they headed up, I took a different route, and I hid in a bush. It doesn't help to hid behind something, since once they're in the air, they can see me. I know from experience.

So I was just hiding in a very comfortable bush, watching my brothers and Harry play quidditch. Harry is very good. I also heard snippets of their conversation, but it was nothing interesting.

I had to wait for everyone to go back inside until I could go. Once I got back, everyone had already gone up to their rooms. I sprinted upstairs and to my room so that I could tell you everything that happened today. Don't you feel so special.

My eyes hurt like crazy, and I'm running out of ink. I'll probably steal some from Percy tomorrow, he has too much. Or Fred and George, it's not like they use any ink over the summer.

Instead of me just rambling on pointlessly, I'm going to bed. Have a nice sleep journal!

Merlin, I am going bonkers...

Sincerely

Ginny Weasley.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! So I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Have fun!**

**Yeah, I have nothing else to say.**

**Oh, except I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE JK ROWLING'S! BUT I AM VERY JEA-ALOUS!**

**Woohoo...**

**fawkespower, PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

August 14th

Dear Journal,

Well, today was the day we all went to Diagon Alley! Anyway, this morning at 5 am, Mum marched into my room and pulled my blankets off of me.

"Mum!" I cried, curling up to keep myself warm.

"Ginny, I am not putting up with you today. I am up to here" Mum stretched out her arm above her "with stress, and I don't need any more from you. Now get up."

Groaning I forced myself out of bed. Honestly, I think that that was my best wake up ever in the history of Ginny Weasley wake ups. Usually Mum and I yell at each other for a bit. Not that we yell at each other all the time, it's just in the morning when I'm cranky and all that.

Anyways, I grabbed a couple of bacon sandwiches and sprinted downstairs to collide right into, well, you're really going to laugh when you find out.

"H-harry?" I stuttered. Oh just my luck. Holy Wizard in charge of all embarrassing moments, why me? I do my chores, I'm a good girl! Well, sometimes. Let's move on, shall we? I'm tired of pitying myself.

"Oh, hey Ginny" he said, his green eyes wide with surprise. "Er, sorry about that."

I laughed out loud. "Honestly Harry, that was completely my fault. You don't have to be so nice all of the time!" I completed a sentence! But then, I looked into his green eyes, completely filled with confusion. I lost all of my awesomeness. "Er, I mean, of course, that's a good thing, good bye." I said in a small voice and marched past him, leaving a bewildered Harry Potter behind me. Well, I must not give up on him!

Once we all got settled, Mum took out the floo powder.

"We're running low Arthur," she sighed. "We'll have to buy some more today...Ah well guests first! After you, Harry dear!" She held the floo powder towards Harry.

He stared at us. "W-what am I supposed to do?"

"He's never traveled by Floo powder," Ron said suddenly. "Sorry, Harry, I forgot." I mentally smacked Ron in my head. I do it really later, but not in front of Harry. Er, Mum. I meant Mum.

"Never?" Mum said. "But how did you get to Diagon Alley to buy your school things last year?" I looked at Harry interestingly. He seemed a bit embarrassed. Poor child. Even though he's a year older than me.

"I went on the Underground-"

"Really?" Dad said. "Were there escapators?" How excatly-" Oh Dad. Please shut up. Of course, I didn't say that out loud. But it was going through my head.

"Not now, Arthur," Mum said. "Floo powder's a lot quicker, dear, but goodness me, if you've never used it before-"

"He'll be all right, Mum," Fred said. I think it was Fred. I'm pretty sure it was Fred. Yes I can tell my brothers apart! "Harry, watch us first."

Fred took some of the powder, and threw it into the fire. Yelling "Diagon Alley", he stepped into the flames. George followed him, as Mum whispered some tips to Harry, who looked terrified. Was this really the boy who saved the school last year?

"He'll be fine, Molly, don't fuss" Dad said, taking some Floo powder. Honestly Dad, I thought you said you knew Mum?

"But, dear, if he got lost, how would we ever explain to his aunt and uncle?" Mum said.

"They would mind," Harry said, shaking his head. "Dudley would think it was a brilliant joke if I got lost up a chimney, don't worry about that-" I didn't know whether to laugh out loud or give Harry a hug. I did neither, since I'd look like an idiot if I did both.

"Well...all right...you go after Arthur," Mum said. "Now, when you get into the fire, say where you're going -"

"And keep your elbows tucked in," Ron said. I bet you have experience with that, don't you dear brother? He does.

"And your eyes shut," Mum said. "The soot -"

"Don't fidget," said Ron. "Or you might well fall out of the wrong fireplace -" You've done that too Ronnie!

"But don't panic and get out too early; wait until you see Fred and George."

Harry looked pale, but he threw the Floo powder in and said (rather softly) "Diagon Alley". He vanished, and Ron, Mum, Percy, and I looked at eachother.

"I'll go next" I said confidently, and repeated the process. I shut my eyes tightly, and I finally stopped moving. I got up, and saw Fred, George, and Dad.

"Where's Harry?" I said cheerfully. They all exchanged glances, bewildered.

"He hasn't come yet." My eyes widened. Right behind me, Ron came, then Percy, and lastly Mum.

"Where's Harry?" Mum said, concerned. Seeing our faces, she sprinted off, all of the Weasleys following at her tail. It was quite a sight, but we were too worried about Harry to notice. I was clinging onto Mum's hand as we ran. I know, immature, but I'm 11. Give me a break. I would prefer not to get lost at Diagon Alley.

Anyway, we found Harry with Hagrid, coming out of Knockturn Alley. I was so jealous, but not nearly as jealous as Fred or George.

Anyways, as Mum fussed over Harry, I stared around me. I've been to Diagon Alley so many times, but I'm actually going to Hogwarts now! I was so excited. We went to Gringotts first, and I spent the entire time staring at the goblins.

After, Mum led me to a secondhand robe shop. It wasn't as bad as it seems. But I want to skip all that and get to the interesting part.

Right after I got my robes, Mum dragged me over to Flourish and Blotts, since apparently Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing. Mum pretended not to know. And she says I have an obsession over a boy.

After a bit, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined us. I was planning on getting to know Hermione this trip, but I didn't get to talk to her, since Harry was always there. I'll put it on my mental to do list.

Anyway, I was zoning out (again), but then Lockhart shouted. "It can't be Harry Potter?" I jerked my head up.

Poor Harry was pulled to the front by Lockhart. I could see his face reddening, and I felt so bad for him. He obviously wasn't used to the attention.

Finally, Lockhart let Harry go. But he then clamped this arm around Harry. I shook me head at the ridiculousness of it, and I headed back to the edge of the room, where I had kept my new cauldron and robes. After a bit, Harry made his way over to me, his face bright red and arms full of books.

"You have these," he said to me, tipping his books into my cauldron. "I'll buy my own -" I looked at him amazed. I opened my mouth to thank him when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" I whirled around to see a boy about Harry's age, with bright blonde hair and a permanent sneer plastered onto his face. I knew him well enough. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Famous Harry Potter," he continued. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Images of Harry's embarrassed face flashed through my mind. Harry? Why would he want that? He's way too humble for that!

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" I heard myself saying. Malfoy directed his sneer onto me. I glared back at him.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled. That was not the response I expected. I went scarlet. Ron and Hermione made their ways over.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said, looking at Malfoy disgustedly. Oh, I'm so proud of him. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" What? What does he mean with that?

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all these."

Ron went scarlet too. He dropped his books into my cauldron and started towards Malfoy, but Harry and Hermione held onto his jacket.

"Ron!" Dad said; he was struggling over to us with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Uh oh. Another bad voice.

"Lucius," Dad said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," Malfoy said. "All those raids...I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into my cauldron and took out my very battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. _"Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay yo well for it?"

Dad flushed even darker that Ron or I did. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said, looking at the Grangers. "The company you keep, Weasley...and I thought your family could sink no lower -" At this time, Dad has leaped at Mr. Malfoy, knocking over my cauldron. The crowd stampeded, and all chaos broke out.

Hagrid marched over and pulled them apart. "Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Malfoy shoved the book towards me, and then swept out of the shop.

Right after that we headed back home. It was quite an interesting day, wasn't it?

So, I'm exhausted, so I'll look through my school books tomorrow. I'm actually quite tired. I hope you have a nice sleep journal.

Good night Journal.

~Ginny Weasley

**YAY! REVIEW! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a long time, I've been so busy with homework and whatnot.**

**So, this is Ginny writing in Tom's diary-her first conversation with him. I know that it's not that good, but I was a bit shaky on how to do this. Constructive feedback would help!**

**I promise I'll update in a week though!**

**Enjoy!**

Ginny Weasley's book.

_Oh, but I'm not just a book._

Wait, who are you?

_Well, my name is Tom. I'm guessing that your name is Ginny Weasley?_

Yes, it is! Is this some kind of enchanted book?

_Yes Ginny. I used to go to Hogwarts, but now my soul is encased in my diary._

Merlin, this is your diary? That's amazing Tom!

_Well, I was a quite a brilliant student while I attended Hogwarts, if I can say so myself. But enough about me Ginny, why don't you tell me about yourself?_

I don't know why you would want to know about me. I'm not interesting at all! I've got six older brothers, and I'm the youngest. Nobody listens to me. I can't even sustain a proper conversation with they boy I fancy!

_Don't think like that Ginny! See, I once thought that nobody liked me, at an orphanage I used to go to. But I ended up doing great things!_

Wow, thanks Tom. Nobody else encourages me like you do.

_Don't worry Ginny, you can tell me anything. I'll always be there for you. Now, what about that boy you fancy?_

Tom, you can't tell this to anyone!

_Don't worry Ginny. It's not like I can. The only means of communication I have is through this book._

Well, he's Harry Potter. Childish, I know.

_Harry Potter? Who is he?_

You don't know who Harry Potter is?

_Ginny, I've been trapped in this diary for 50 years._

Well, you know You Know Who, right? Well, when Harry Potter was just a baby, You Know Who wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. And Harry ended up destroying him. You Know Who tried to come back last year, but Harry stopped him again. Oh, and he's best mates with my brother.

_How did a mere baby destroy him?_

Nobody really knows Tom. That's the mystery.

_That's very interesting Ginny. And you fancy him?_

Yes, I do. It's very sad, because he hardly notices me, and I always manage to humiliate myself around him. Tom, sorry, Mum is calling me. I'll talk to you later!

_Bye Ginny._

**Yes, I know, it's short. I'll write a longer one after June 20th!**

**See yas!**

**fawkespower**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, so this chapter is really short, I just wanted to get something in. I've been having a lot of trouble with the chapters with Tom, so just tell me what you think?**

Hey Tom! You won't believe what's happening!

_Why don't you tell me Ginny, you sound very excited!_

Of course I am Tom! I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow! Merlin, I can't wait! After years of listening to Bill, Charlie, and everyone else talk about how amazing Hogwarts is, I finally get to go!

_That must be very exciting Ginny. You'll tell me all about it, won't you?_

Of course Tom! You'll be my best friend, no matter what. Thanks so much for being there for me when Ron teases me, or when I make an idiot of myself in front of Harry.

_Don't worry Ginny, just be yourself in front of Harry. He'll be sure to notice a wonderful girl like you in no time._

But that's the problem Tom, I can't be myself in front of Harry!

_Don't worry Ginny, you will. At Hogwarts you'll be able to meet a lot of different people, and you'll find it easier to be around Harry._

Maybe you're right. Thanks a lot Tom! I have to go, I'll write to you again this evening!

_Bye Ginny._

**Alright, so what do you think! Please review soon!**

**~fawkespower**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I have a ton of Tom entries, tell me what you think! **

**fawkespower :)**

Tom, are you there?

_I'm always here, Ginny. What's wrong?_

Oh, you won't believe what Ron did today. It was terrible.

_Don't worry, Ginny, it couldn't have been so bad._

Oh, but it was. He convinced Harry to fly dad's car into Hogwarts. It was so embarrassing! Now they've both got detention, and Mum's going to go off her rocker! It was terrible! All on my first day of Hogwarts.

_Come on, Ginny, there's got to be something good about your first day at Hogwarts._

Well, I was sorted into Gryffindor, that's a good thing. I met a couple of people, but they all now know me as 'Ron Weasley's little sister, the girl who always takes the back seat'.

_But you're not that, Ginny! Just be yourself, and things will fall into place._

Alright then. Thanks Tom, you really helped. I think that I'll go to bed now.

_Good Night Ginny._

**I'm skipping a bunch of days, and only talking about the important days. Ginny isn't really mentioned much in the books, and I don't think that she would write in her normal diary after she got Riddle's, so yeah...**

Tom! I don't remember what I did today! I'm going bonkers Tom, I'm serious this time!

_Calm down. What happened Ginny?_

That's the problem! I don't remember! Today was the Halloween feast, and I was so excited, but then, right before the feast, I blanked out, and I woke up with red paint and chicken feathers all over my robes! I changed, but then I saw Colin in the common room, and he asked me where I was. I lied, and just told him I wasn't feeling well.

_Don't think about it Ginny, you were probably just feeling faint._

But that's not the worst part, Tom! Today, on the wall in the corridor, someone had written in red ink 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.' That's a death threat! Also, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there, but I don't think that they did it. McGonagall brought them to Dumbledore.

_Don't worry, Ginny, forget about it. Dumbledore will take care of it._

Wait, Tom, what if it was me? I don't even remember what I did today! I have to tell someone!

_You'll get expelled, Ginny. The teachers will figure it out, don't you worry. Just go to bed now Ginny._

Oh, alright Tom. Well, thanks for being there for me.

_Good Night Ginny._

**Another entry.**

Tom, it happened again!

_What, Ginny?_

Colin! He was my best friend! And he's been attacked! It's because he's Muggleborn, I know it. It's terrible. He was brought into the hospital wing last night, and the worst part was I don't know what I did last night! I think that I was sleeping, but I don't remember getting into bed. Tom, you've got to help me!

_If you want, Ginny, I can try to find an explanation for this. But I'm very sure that you're just not feeling too well. You should go to Madame Pomfrey about it._

Actually, I think I will, Tom. Percy's getting suspicious too! I think he thinks that I have something to do with this!

_Percy wouldn't tell you off, Ginny. Don't worry about him. And it isn't you, definitely not._

I don't really know what Percy would do! Tom, I'm so scared, what if I get kicked out of Hogwarts!

_You won't Ginny, just stop worrying. Dumbledore will catch who's behind these attacks soon enough, and it isn't you._

Thanks Tom, I don't know what I would do without you.

**Yet another entry.**

Tom! It was me! I know it was!

_Calm down Ginny. Why do you think that?_

Today, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked! And I have no idea what I was doing then! Tom, you've got to help me!

_It wasn't you, Ginny._

Why do you keep on saying that Tom! How much evidence do you need! It was me!

_No it wasn't Ginny. Ginny, are you still there?_

**Alright, this is really hard. Hopefully, the rest of the entries will be a bit easier. Please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks! **

**fawkespower**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm really sorry, I'm just completely blocked with this story right now...I feel really bad! I might open it up again, but for now I'm discontinuing it. I'm starting a new story, either Jily, Scorrose, or Hinny, so just check my profile for it. **

**Again, I'm sorry! But I really can't write any more...**

**Signing off,**

**fawkespower.**


End file.
